The Addiction
by qqmoarz
Summary: Anything magical has always been a problem for Sabrina Grimm. But when her magic addiction takes a turn for the worse and spins out of control, who will be her savior? Puck/Sabrina. Re-editing!
1. Laugh

**The Addiction**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to the amazing Michael Buckley.**

**Laugh**

"**Great weather," **

**Sabrina Grimm mumbled gruffly to herself as she followed her family through the leafy forest, trying to not to slip on the sodden ground. It was raining lightly, but judging from the dark clouds the hung in the sky, there was more to come. Sabrina scowled as she thought once more where her and the Grimm family were headed. To Baba Yaga's house to try to convince her to get new guardians. Previously, Sabrina and her younger sister, Daphne, traveled through a tear in time which were opening all over the town of Ferryport Landing. It whizzed them nearly fifteen years into the future where they met their future selves and discovered that the Scarlet Hand, a mysterious evil organization that kidnapped the girl's parents nearly three years ago, had taken over the world. While they were there, they found out the Baba Yaga had died when members of the Scarlet Hand had cornered her up in Mount Taurus. Granny Relda had said if she hade her guardians, that she would still be living. **

"**I can't believe were actually doing this," Sabrina retorted, pulling her jacket's hood up over her head as the rain started pouring from the clouds. "This is suicide!" **

**Daphne skipped up next to her older sister, smiling brightly, despite the rain and everything else horribly wrong.**

"**It's worth a shot! At least we're not going there to ask for stuff, like we did with the Vorpal Blade."**

**Sabrina shuddered at the memory. Her, Daphne, and their Uncle Jake had come to Baba Yaga's home, pleading her for the third and final piece of the Vorpal Blade. They needed it so they could kill the horrible Jabberwocky that was causing chaos in town. Another reason was that in a battle with the Wonderland beast, it had ripped off Puck's fairy wings. Finding no cure around town, they decided to journey to Faerie, Puck's original home. But the barrier prevented from any Everafters or Grimms to leave the town. Fortunately, the Vorpal Blade, when it collided with the barrier, had the power to diminish it for a few seconds, letting the Grimms escape Ferryport Landing and get the help Puck needed. But the process to get the final piece of the blade was a horrible day for Sabrina. She had to give up The Wand of Merlin; the one thing that made her feel safe. In the trade, they got the piece, but Sabrina's stubbornness got the better of her and with shoes that made her go as fast as lightning, she broke into Baba Yaga's cottage, planning to get her wand back. Baba Yaga tripped her, much to Sabrina's surprise. Baba Yaga told her she was just as addicted to magic as her uncle. Sabrina was turned into a frog by Baba Yaga, although she managed to get out. Baba Yaga swore if the Grimms ever came to her house again, she would roast them, and devour them. The cannibal had scared the wits out of everyone. To tie the knot, Sabrina wasn't keen on visiting her again.**

"**You know, **_**Grimm**_**," A male voice said, and Puck appeared above them, flapping his pink wings to stay aloft. He landed next to Sabrina, his dirty blonde hair dripping wet, and falling over mischievous, green eyes. **

"**I bet the old hag will kill you right on the spot for being more hideous than herself."**

**Sabrina scowled at him, her blood quickly starting to boil, her usual reaction.**

"**Maybe she will get you, Marshmallow, just for fun." he exclaimed, turning his attention to Daphne.**

**The little girl's ever present smile, fell. **

**She scrunched her nose up in an indignant way, and not coming up with a good enough comeback, ended up sticking out her tongue.**

"**Whatever, Puck." she sniffed.**

**The fairy boy just laughed.**

**Sabrina's heart did a double take, when she heard that magical sound. Her mind went back to when herself and Daphne found out that she would be married to this smelly, immature, juvenile **_**boy**_** that was now walking with them.**

**But when he laughed, it fogged up her brain, and she forgot where she was. Who she was. Why she was even here. It was a beautiful laugh, true and pure, and immediately, she forgot all the bad things about him, and could only focus on that one **_**good**_** thing.**

"**Hey, Ugly, your face looks like a giant, infected zit."**

**And as soon as it appeared, it vanished. Instantly, that sweet moment of bliss was gone, forcing her back down to reality.**

"**S-shut up!" Sabrina demanded, although her voice wasn't as confident she hoped for, the fairy boy snickered, and flew off, catching up to Granny Relda and Uncle Jake a little ways up ahead.**

**Daphne swiveled her head towards her older sister, pigtails bouncing. She had a big, fat, knowing smile on her face.**

"**It's our little secret," she chided happily, a promising tone.**

**All Sabrina could do was scowl.**

**A/N: Hey! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please no flames. Please review! I'll update as soon as I can. =D**


	2. Crash

The Grimms stood outside Baba Yaga's worn-down shack in the rain, silent. They shifted nervously, and it looked like even bold Granny Relda was having some thoughts on turning back, but Uncle Jake was the worst out of all of them. His handsome face was broken out in a cold sweat, and he fidgeted with his coat collar. Sabrina couldn't blame him. If she had received several death threats before from the old witch, she wouldn't want to be in this situation either. Granny cleared her throat and said in a bright tone, that was seemingly out of place,

"Come along, _lieblings_."

The family followed her up to the door, some staggering slightly. Sabrina didn't dare look down, knowing the white pathway was actually a formation of human skulls. Granny rapped a fist on the thick wood three times, and they waited. Daphne's positive attitude disappeared sometime when they first caught sight out of the house, and now she was hiding behind her older sister, gripping Sabrina's rain coat in her small hands. The door creaked open slowly, and standing there in the threshold, was Baba Yaga. She hadn't changed since the last time Sabrina had saw her. Same dry gray hair and long pointy nose, with hideous fingernails nearly as long as her arms and her face was just as scarred and wrinkled. The witch's one milky white eye floated around in it's socket, bobbing rapidly as if surveying the group before her. She blinked, and then sneered wickedly, sharp teeth a yellowish gray.

"Ah, Grimms," she hissed in a thick Russian accent. She rudely added, "I was not expecting you. Leave."

"Old Mother, hear us out. My family and I have came to tell you something deathly important." Granny said quickly.

"What would that be now, Relda?" Baba Yaga asked, and then sighed, mockingly. "The Scarlet Hand has finally gained domination?"

"No, not yet." Granny Relda said, eyebrows slightly furrowing together. "May we please come inside and discuss this?"

Baba Yaga stared at their small group, and her eyes caught Uncle Jake's. He fidgeted under the furious gaze.

"Jacob Grimm!" she shrieked so loudly the dirty windows of her shack shook. "How _dare_ you show your face in my presence!" She whipped a long wand out of her robes and a flaming fireball the size of a beach ball appeared at it's tip, sizzling and sparks flying onto the sodden ground.

Daphne let out a terrified whimper, and the family retreated backwards a few steps.

"I distinctly remember saying, if you ever come onto my property again, Jacob, I would feast on your bones!" The witch spat.

"Please, please, Jacob can stay outside, Old Mother." Granny reasoned, doing her best to put herself between Baba Yaga and Sabrina, Daphne and Puck.

There were a few seconds where there was only the crackling of the fire ball, and Sabrina was sure she was going to roast the family, but Baba Yaga sneered and put the wand back in her dirty black robes, diminishing the magical fire.

"Fine," The witch snorted. "Come inside, and hurry up, your letting in all the cold air."

Uncle Jake fixed a thankful look at his mother, and he watched, as everyone else followed the cranky old Everafter inside her little 'house'.

The door slammed shut behind Sabrina, almost catching her coat. The inside of the house was just as disturbing as the outside. Ugly colored wallpaper was peeling, dusty burlap sacks leaked green colored ooze all over the dusty, withered wood floor. There was several large water stains on the ceiling, along with a old, crusty chandelier. Papers were scattered everywhere, as if blown around by a strong wind. Although, the most unsettling feeling was not the filth and despair that seemed to hang in the air, it was the odd sensation running up and down Sabrina's spine and through her veins. It was like a hunger--a nervous, unnatural craving. Every living organ, even her strands of hair and the tips of her nails, seemed like they were awake and starving. It was her magic addiction, and it was attempting to control her. Trying to make her reach out, and snatch one of Baba Yaga's magical wands or magical rings or another one of the million other items the witch left about. They were teasing her, so close, but yet, still so far away…

A hand slipped into her own, bringing her out of the yearning inside her mind. She looked down at her little sister.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, biting her lip.

Sabrina took a deep breath and nodded. "I think so."

"Well?" Baba Yaga scoffed. "What do you want? I didn't let you all in here so you could just personally inspect all of my magical trinkets." She threw an accusing gaze across the room, where Puck was busy continuing his snooping from his previous visit, opening cabinets and peeking into drawers.

He looked up when the room was quiet, and gave everyone a grin.

"Who, me?" he asked innocently, and flipped through a spell book made from actual human skin.

Granny Relda gave him a scolding look, and cleared her throat.

"My granddaughters have good reason to believe that the loss of your guardians will have a horrible consequence in the future."

Baba Yaga sneered. She towered over Sabrina and Daphne, eyeing them the way a tabby cat might look at a mouse cornered in an alley. "And, how, may I might ask, do they know this?

"You see, Old Mother, my granddaughters traveled to the future about a week and a half ago."

The old crone tilted her head back and let out an screeching laugh. It startled everyone, causing Puck to drop the spell book he was holding.

"Oh?" she cackled. "Is that it?"

"Please-" Granny started, but the old witch cut her off.

"Spare me your humorous lies, Relda." she said, smoothly. "You and I both know that is now impossible. The last time machine was destroyed years ago, and there is no more left in existence."

"But it is true!" Daphne blurted. "We went through a tear in time! That's why those Indian guys came out of no where and attacked your house!"

"Silence, child!" Baba Yaga demanded, coldly.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Sabrina hollered at the old hag, fists clenched instinctively. She didn't care that the Everafter could fry her on the spot, nobody talked to her sister that way.

There was a large crash, and every swiveled around. Puck was standing next to a broken jar, where purplish fumes floated up from the broken glass and same colored powder.

"I didn't do it!" he exclaimed, putting up his hands.

A smell wafted over to Sabrina, and she felt a wave of nausea come of her. It was a bitter, nasty aroma, unlike nothing she had ever smelled before, and hopefully never again.

Baba Yaga started screaming, cursing the boy. Sabrina covered her nose with one hand, stalked over to the fairy and snatched his sleeve with the other.

"Get away from that!" she demanded, urging him to follow her.

Suddenly, there was a loud creaking noise, and Sabrina turned around and glanced up in time to see a ten foot wood cabinet, shelves filled and stuffed with magical items, teeter cautiously, then dip forward and threaten to crash upon her.


	3. One Step In The Wrong Direction

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It would be an understatement to say Hell broke loose.

Everything collided together; as one thing happened, two other things began.

Sabrina felt something hard smash into her, sending her to the floor, there was panicked screams, and a large crash as the cabinet collapsed a foot away from her face. A rainbow of colors exploded around her, the potions and elixirs infiltrating the air. There was labored breathing in her ear, and Sabrina looked up to meet the wide eyes of her savior, before Puck straightened himself out and quickly got off of her.

Sabrina struggled to sit up a little and the Grimms scrambled over to the her, reaching out their hands eagerly, but Baba Yaga shrieked,

"_Don't touch that addicted child! Leave her be!"_

That's when Sabrina realized the gnawing pain in her body, starting out a thrill in her stomach, became a terrorizing monstrosity. She bit back a scream and slumped back to the dirty floor. All the hurt dulled to a numbing throb.

The world suddenly became fuzzy and quiet. Exhaustion crept over Sabrina, and she made a strong effort to stay awake.

Sabrina kept hearing Daphne's trembling voice.

"_What's wrong with my sister? What's wrong with her?"_

Nothing's wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine.

Just a little sleepy, though.

The obscure people hovering over her cautiously, became a blurred mess, just a mix of colors.

She felt a prickling sensation all over her body, that was a unnatural, yet nice.

Everything disappeared eventually, now black.

So, Sabrina went back to not thinking at all.

* * *

Sabrina Grimm awoke to a constant throbbing pain in her head and the smell of stale mold in her nostrils. Sabrina slowly opened her eyes to a blurry image of complete grayness. Her vision cleared out and the girl realized that the gray was an just old stone ceiling hovering above her.

_Where am I?_

_Wait._

_What happened?_

Panic rising in her throat, Sabrina jerked quickly, sending a excruciating pain up her spine. A scream spilled from her lips instantly, choking off into a loud whimper. Hot tears ran down Sabrina's cheeks as she grinded her teeth together and waited for the pain to subside. Sabrina could tell she was on a floor, the rough texture rubbed against her back. Once her body dulled to a sharp ache, Sabrina opened her eyes once again. They darted around, trying to get a glimpse of something she recognize, something that would tell her where the hell she was. She didn't dare try to move her neck or head, terrified of the pain previously.

_Am I paralyzed?_

To her right, Sabrina spotted a series of dark shaped rods running from a section of the ceiling to the floor. And she new exactly where she was.

Those were jailbars. And she was in jail.


	4. Tristan Hood At Your Service

Enjoy! Thanks for the lovely reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm (sadly), Michael Buckley does.

* * *

"Your kidding me, right?" Sabrina grumbled quietly to herself. She returned to staring up at the stone ceiling and tried to make sense and sort out everything on her head.

Right, okay, Baba Yaga's then cabinet full of magical snot, On ground, Puck and pain...Tired..and then..a green light. And now _here_.

Sabrina frowned deeply and knitted her eyebrows together.

She had to get out of here.

Wiggling her fingers, she tested out her body parts to get an idea of how badly hurt she was. Feet and legs not too bad, arms and hands are fine, but her torso to the beginning of her thighs were the problem area. Holding her breath, she started to retreat backwards, using her elbows to propel herself across the sandy floor. Slowly and carefully, she finally made her way over to the jail bars. Peering through the metal, she could see no one down the corridor or in the other cells around her own. Well, there could be someone lurking in the shadows, the light in the place was extremely dim, and a fluorescent light kept flickering between on and off, giving the place an eerie feel.

"Hello?" she called out loudly. Her voice echoed around and bounced right back to her ears. "Anyone here?"

"Hello!" A voice greeted hers.

Sabrina froze.

The voice seemed a little far down, probably three more cells from Sabrina's.

It was dead silent. There was a little cough, and the voice spoke again.

"You still there?"

It was distinctively male and it seemed a bit comical, as if the whole idea being stuck in jail was funny.

"Yeah." Sabrina sad carefully, tone guarded.

"Weren't expecting anyone to answer back, huh?" The voice chuckled.

"Not really..." Sabrina scoffed, rolling her eyes. "...Who are you?"

"Tristan Hood at your service."

Sabrina raised her eyebrows in surprise. She never knew the famous Everafter had children but apparently he did. Leaning her head against the poles she said,

"Robin's son?"

"Yup." Tristan sighed deeply, as if he wasn't pleased that the archer was his father. "Who're you?"

"Sabrina Grimm."

There was a few seconds of silence before Tristan's voice piped back up again.

"Your one of Relda's granddaughters, right? I've heard some talk 'bout you guys. My dad helped you in, uh, the Big Bad Wolf case."

"That's ri-" Sabrina abruptly cut off, suddenly remembering that her family was the reason Robin Hood and the Merry Men were wanted for helping the Grimm family in the first place. They were forced to hide out in the forests of Ferryport Landing , therefore, abandoning their families. Sabrina didn't know what to say without suppressing her guilt, so she stayed quiet.

"If your feeling sorry about the whole 'wanted by affiliation' thing, you don't to. My mom and I are doin' okay. I'm sure my dad is, too."

"So, what are you doing here?" Sabrina asked, thankful for an opportunity to change the subject.

"Ah, I tipeed Mayor Heart's _amazingly realistic_ statue of herself outside of her mansion."

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh and realized that was a mistake when sharp bursts of pain ran up her body. When they dulled she spoke up, a grin curled on her lips.

"What happened?

Tristan started his story with an animated voice, which made Sabrina even more appetent to listen.

"Well, Nottingham caught me, so naturally, I ran for my money. I mean, he walks like a duck, so I thought he couldn't keep up with me, you know? God, was I wrong. Scarface can _sprint_! What I really think that kept him going was that him and my dad kind of hate each other. So, what better way to get revenge then to get his son, right? Anyway, where was I...Oh, yeah, so I ran into the library with him still on my tail, screaming and yelling at me like a banshee. I'm going through all these shelves, trying to lose him and go right past Scarecrow. The burlap sack flips out and falls off a ladder. He then bumps against a shelf and-"

"Knocks it over?" Sabrina suggested.

"Bingo! _That _causes a domino reaction and before you know it, every bookcase in the place is on the ground. With no place to run, Sheriff Woke-Up-On-The-Wrong-Side-Of-The-Bed snatches my arm and drags me off to the dungeon. Ta-da, here I am."

"Wow." Sabrina retorted lightly. "How long are you sentenced for? Fifteen years?"

Tristan laughed loudly.

"Nah. Actually only for the night." There was a short pause. "What are you in here for? _Hmm?_"

A frown reappeared on Sabrina's face.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I just...appeared here, I guess."

"Well, where were you before you got in this dump?" The Hood boy asked.

"Baba Yaga's shack. I was there with my family. We-"

"Shh!" Tristan suddenly hissed. "Someone's coming!"

Sabrina abruptly hushed up and listened intently. The sound of steady footsteps were heard in the distance, faint, but audible. They gradually got closer until they stopped suddenly right outside of the cell room door. There was jingling, a key being slid into place, a click, and a creak as the oak wood door creaked open slowly. In the dim light of the chamber, Sabrina saw a dark figure make it's way into the room. The silhouette stepped out of the shadows and into a off/on flickering frenzied radiation of a fluorescent bulb.

Nottingham grinned wickedly, gray teeth black in the deranged light, and his scar a sickening flesh- colored red.


	5. I Spy

Thank you for all the polite and kind reviews getting lately. I relish in each and every one. =D Kind of like that feeling you get when your eating some good chocolate? Oh, yeahhh.

In your reviews I would like you guys to answer three questions. (If you want. But I would like it if you would. But you don't gotta...)

One: Who do you think the master is? (My opinion, sadly, is Mirror, especially since I read that sneak preview.)

Two: What do you think of Tristan Hood? (OMG, I love this kid. EW, no, I hate his little archer guts! etc, etc..)

Three: What would you like to see more of in the fanfic?

I would greatly appeciate any feedback to the questions. But like I said, you don't have to if you dont want to. =3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction. (Except Tristan Hood.) But Michael Buckley owns everything else.

* * *

Sabrina Grimm was brave, bold, and headstrong. Intelligence came like common sense and sarcasm was her second language. One thing that needed work was her flight or fight reflex. Run away or facing it. Telling Nottingham off or shutting up. She was injured, locked up, and on the sheriff's territory. For once, this was not her battle.

Sabrina quickly started backing up using her elbows, and slunk back into the shadows of her cell. In the far left corner now, trying desperately to control her ragged breathing, she listened.

There was a few more heavy footsteps and then silence. Nottingham's deep, authoritative voice spoke.

"Young delinquents like yourself spend most of their time locked up. I would learn to be seen and not heard, Hood. " The man spat.

"I'm not a delinquent. Just a kid having a good time, Sheriff." Tristan mumbled defensively.

"Hm, I'm sure your mother will agree with you _'just having a good time'_, too. I'll get her on the phone." Nottingham retorted, tone gruff and sarcastic.

Sabrina heard Tristan let out a deep, mortified groan.

"Aw, c'mon! Your gonna call my _mom_? Do you want the woman to go berserk and come down here?!"

Sabrina shifted into a sitting position, fighting back a whimper, and leaned against the cold wall. It made her back feel a bit better and hopefully would give her more cover from Nottingham. Her hand brushed briefly across the floor, knocking lightly into a couple of small stones. The sharp sound echoed around the empty room, loudly. Sabrina froze, eyes wide.

All conversation stop instantly.

"What was that?" Nottingham growled.

"Huh? I didn't hear anything." Tristan lied, voice sweetly innocent.

Without an answer, footsteps picked up once again, this time advancing in Sabrina's direction. Nottingham walked in front of Sabrina's cell, dark eyes surveying the small area. He then took out a flashlight and let the little circle of pale light dance around the cell, illuminating the darkness. It wasn't long before it was shined directly into Sabrina's eyes.

Instinctively, Sabrina squeezed her eyes shut and held up a hand, grimacing.

Dammit.

_"What the hell..."_ Nottingham hissed, clicking off the flashlight. _"Are you doing here?"_

"Hey, man, what's going on?" Tristan asked, trying to sound dumbfounded.

"Hood, did you know a filthy Grimm spawn was in here?" Nottingham shouted at him.

There was utter-most silence.

"No..." Came a leisurely answer.

"Don't lie to me, Hood." Nottingham growled.

"Okay, okay, look, I didn't know she was in here until just a few minutes ago, alright? I swear on my immortality. Okay? Jeesh." Tristan blurted.

Nottingham sneered in Sabrina's general direction, considering the cell was too shadowed to see where she was.

"Why are you here, Grimm?" he asked gruffly, but sounded guarded, as if the girl was leading some ambush attack.

"I have no idea. One moment I was at Baba Yaga's shack out in the woods, then I was here." Sabrina said.

"Spoooooky!" Tristan sang in a high-pitched falsetto tune, and by Sabrina's guess, just to tap dance on the Sheriff's nerves.

_"Shut up!"_

It worked.

...

"I spy with my little eye something...gray!" Tristan said.

"The floor." responded Sabrina.

"Wow, you're good. Alright, I spy with my little eye something...black."

"The jail-bars." Sabrina retorted, rolling her eyes good naturedly, a smile curling on her lips.

"Darn. I'm outta colors." Tristan laughed and Sabrina joined in.

The two kids spent the last ten minutes playing a very _difficult_ and _challenging _game of I Spy, while Sheriff Nottingham was in the main room of the Ferryport Landing Jail Facility, supposedly calling up Granny Relda. Although, she didn't show it, Sabrina was growing anxiuos.

How did she know Nottingham wouldn't keep her here as some stort of hostage?

Did her family know where she was?

Was anyone going to come and rescue her?

Fortunately, Tristan was doing a good job of keeping her busy. Sabrina was sure if she were here in this eerie place by herself, pondering these thoughts over and over again in her mind, she would go mental. The pair talked about anything that came to mind.

"So, what's it like being a detective?" he had asked her.

"At first, I didn't want to uphold the family business. But now, I like it. I realized the only way I'm going to wake up my parents is just to accept it." Sabrina had responded, looking up at the stone ceiling thoughtfully. "What's it like being the son of Robin Hood?"

Tristan had sighed.

"Well, it has it's glories and then it has it's pains."

"What do you mean?" Sabrina had asked curiously, raising her eyebrows.

"It's just frustrating sometimes. My Dad's enemies are automatically _my _enemies. You see, Nottingham. He hates me. All because I'm Robin Hood's son. It just really sucks. Having someone hate you just because of who your family is?"

"I know what you mean." Sabrina had mumbled quietly, mostly to herself.

"And then theres the integrity part. Everyone expects me to be great. Expecting me to do great things. My whole life has just been planned out for me since the moment I was born. Everyone says I'm going to be just like my dad. But I'm _not_ my father. I mean, I love my family. A lot. Its just that...I want to be my own person, you know?"

Sabrina had nodded slowly, even though he couldn't possibly see her. "Yeah. I get it."

Footsteps started back up again as Nottingham strolled into the room. He started talking as he came towards Sabrina's cell.

"_Unfortunately,_" he sneered, voice sticky with mocking sympathy, "I could not get a hold of your charming grandmother, so I suppose you'll just have to spend a night in here-"

A horrible sqawk cut him off abruptly, and there was a flurry of sound coming from the main room of the facility. A moment later, a blur of brown flew down the corridor, nearly knocking Nottingham off his feet.

When everything had calmed down, Sabrina could see that the commotion was caused by a large bird, now re-arranging it's large wings, talons scraping on the tile floor. The hawk looked directly and the Grimm girl and blinked. Then, bobbing it's head at Nottingham, it gestured to the ground by his feet.

There, was a rolled up document of some kind, bound by a thin, black string. Nottingham snatched it up, unfoiled it, and silently read the letter to himself.

Sabrina spotted his eyebrows raise in surprise, maybe, but then a moment later, he returned to his normal serious expression. Locking eyes with Sabrina, he grinned, more like a smirk than nothing else.

Crumpling the paper into a crude ball, he tossed it through the jail-bars to Sabrina. Then, he turned around on his heels and left the room completely, laughing hideously.

"Maniac." Tristan mumbled, but Sabrina could hardly register that he was even talking. Reaching over painfully, cringing, she managed to get the paper ball in her grasp. Leaning back, heart beating against her ribcage, she unscrambled it, and strained to read the ink in such dim lighting.

_Sheriff Nottingham,_

_From the events held in my home over the course of only a few hours ago, I have had no choice but to send Sabrina Grimm into the town's custody. Long story short, the Grimm child has accidentally let heavy amounts of several or more magic potions into her body. The affects start out subtle at first, but there is no doubt the result will be...interesting. Your a patient man, and you will eventually figure out what true powers the magic addiction can behold. As the rest of her family, I tried to warn them, but they seem insightful of coming down and freeing her. Under no cost, must you let the girl free. She will become a dangerous, lethal humanoid. Until then, I'm pondering to myself if she'll actually survive the ordeal._

_- Hag of the Hills_


	6. Attempted Rescue & Failed Freedom

Here is chapter seven! (Lucky, eh?) Anyways, thanks you a bunches for everyone who reviewed and/also answers my questions. It was very interesting to see all the predictions for the Master. Hm, and it seems that you all like Tristan..hmm, interesting. :D

Shinigami- The sneak preview is found on .com. There is a secret button on the cover art, click on it, and it will bring up a file containing the first seventeen pages of book seven and I think a drawing or two. Thanks for the review =D

I don't know exactly where the buttons is at, so if someone remembers, would you put it in a review so everone can see? Thanks! =3

Sistergrimmlover- Yes, Baba Yaga did write the letter. I used her 'nickname' Hag of the Hills. Sorry if I didn't make that clear enough. :D

A special thank you to, RainbowofSmiles16, who has reviewed all my stories I have done, and almost every chapter. I hope you will put up some of your own work up here soon, I'll be looking forward to it. Thank you!

(Does anyone notice the overload of smilies? o.O)

Well, I'm going to shut up now...

Enjoy!

* * *

"There is no way on Earth I am using that..._thing_." Sabrina Grimm retorted bitterly, lip curled.

Tristan Hood cackled in his loud laugh as he heard Sabrina's tone.

"Gonna have to sometime."

Sabrina stared fiercely at the rusted-colored toilet in the corner of her cell so intensely, it could've exploded into flames. Unfortunately, that was impossible, because the girl did not posses some explode-into-flames superpower, or what not, and instead, she had to be reminded of that 'I really need to go' feeling.

"I think I'm just going to pee my pants." Sabrina sighed finally.

Tristan snickered.

"God, I mean, have they ever cleaned this thing? Who knows how many people used this? I could catch some disease."

"Yeah. I can see the headlines now, "_Unsuspecting Teenager Dies of Lethal Disease Caused From Toilet!"_ That would get the press comin' to this town."

Sabrina laughed.

Two hours had passed since Sabrina received the letter from Baba Yaga. Once again, Tristan had came to her rescue, throwing her into conversations before she had a chance to mourn, or worry or cry. Now, the problem was at the back of her head, momentarily forgotten.

Nottingham stomped into the room, breathing heavily with annoyance.

"Didn't I tell you brats five minutes ago to go to sleep? Stop your irritating babble and shut your gobs!" The sheriff stormed back out, while the pair tried to suppress their snickers.

"We better go to sleep before he shoots at us or something." Tristan whispered loudly, and Sabrina heard the squeak of his mattress.

"G'night, Sabrina."

"Night, Tristan."

Sabrina used her elbow-propelling technique to scoot closer to her own bed (two decked mattresses on floor) and slowly laid down on her back, cringing at the pain. She let out a slow, quiet sigh when relaxed and her muscles unwinded. Staring up at the dark ceiling, she turned her to the side and spotted the uncrumpled letter on the stone floor, illuminated in the moonlight coming from the window, much like the one she had used to communicate with Jack the Ex-Giant Killer when he was in jail.

Is this what he felt like?

Hopeless?

Sabrina closed her watery eyes filled with tears, and promised herself she would not cry. With the peaceful evening outside and Tristan's soft snores, Sabrina was lulled to sleep as darkness over took her.

...

Sabrina was jerked out of her dreamless slumber by something pricking her face.

_Go away..._

The soft tickling sensation did not let up.

_Leave me alone...!_

Eyes fluttering open, Sabrina was fully prepared to give someone a piece of her mind, but stopped cold when she was greeted by some familiar sides. Several little glowing lights were floating above Sabrina. The pixies buzzed and clicked when Sabrina awoke, and brushed softly against her cheeks in a supposed greeting gesture.

"Since when are you all nice to me?" Sabrina grumbled quietly, careful to keep her voice as low as possible.

"I told them to be nice, Grimm. " Came a voice from the petite window.

"Puck," Sabrina hissed. "What are you doing here?"

The fairy boy snorted.

"To get my dry-cleaning. What do you think? I'm here to rescue you; as always." Puck said loudly.

"Shh!"

_"What?"_

"Look, I'm injured. There's no way I'll be able to get up, anyways." Sabrina said.

"Stop complaining, Grimm. My minions will carry you out."

"I don't trust a bunch of flying sparkles, Puck."

The pixies around Sabrina twittered angrily.

"See what I mean?" The girl growled, attempting to swat them away from face while in her crippled position.

Puck sighed theatrically.

"I'll carry you then."

"I don't trust you very much either, Fairy Boy."

Puck grumbled a view inaudible words under his breath.

"Okay, then. We will have to resort to Plan B."

"And what's Plan B?" Sabrina whispered slowly.

"The whole Grimm clan will have to come down tomorrow morning and negotiate with Nottingham."

"Wait a minute...You coming down here wasn't Granny Relda's idea?"

There was silence.

"No..."

Sabrina spluttered.

"You came down here on your own free will?" Sabrina whispered, pitch an octave higher purely for sarcasm.

"Yes, Grimm." Puck hissed. "Happy? I just didn't want the rats to eat your flesh, that's all."

Sabrina smirked.

"I'm going now." Puck announced, and the pixies fuming around Sabrina instantly returned to their master, leaving little, bright dots across Sabrina's vision.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sabrina drawled, closing her eyes.

"Good night, Sabrina."

Sabrina eyes snapped right back open.

"Wait, did you just call me by my first name?"

There was the sound of wings flapping and fading out quickly into the distance.

Puck was gone.

Gnawing at the inside of her cheek, Sabrina let out a half-hearted smile at the Everafter's parting.

At first, Sabrina wanted nothing more to get out of this place, but once she had received Baba Yaga notification letter...Her intentions changed. It clearly stated, in the old witches handwriting, that Sabrina, herself, would become a dangerous humanoid. Who knows what would happen if she was with her family when it all started? Was Baba Yaga also thinking about Sabrina family's protection? Is that why the witch transported her here? To be kept away from the ones she loved for her own good?

Sabrina did trust the pixies to carry her.

Whether she liked it or not, Sabrina trusted Puck with her life.

But she couldn't go home now. Not until this whole thing blows over and is done with.

...But how long will that exactly be?

Baba Yaga's printed words appeared in her head as the girl sank into sleep...

_Under no cost, must you let the girl free. She will become a dangerous, lethal humanoid. Until then, I'm pondering to myself if she'll actually survive the ordeal..._


	7. Metamorphosis

Hullo! Sorry I have't updated in a bit, you know, school. It's torture, but we all have to do it. So, can you believe The Everafter War was released early? I nearly had a serious accident in my pants! I read it front to back in four hours and thirty-one minutes. Yeah, I timed myself. _Nerd. _And now, I want you all to answer some questions. If you want. =] Don't worry, they're spoiler free.

1. Get your hands on the book yet? If you haven't, why the cheesenips have you not?

2. Were you surprised about the Master's identity? (Please don't mention the name! We don't want to ruin it for somebody!)

3. Since reading the book, have you established a fear of unicorns and chilli dogs?

So, if you could answer those, I'll be freakin' overjoyed. xD

Again, thanks you so much for the sweet reviews. Half way to one hundred! I appreciate it!

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Damaged people are dangerous,_

_because they know they can survive."_

_-Unknown_

Sabrina Grimm was engulfed by a fiery pain sometime in the night, and awoke abruptly. Before she could even process what was going on, another way of the tormenting sensation hit her in the pit of her abdomen. It then spread out to the other parts of her body: Arms, legs, chest...If felt like her heart was burning up in Hell. Sabrina was grinding her teeth together, but it became too much to bare and the girl let out an agonized scream.

The girl was wrapped up in her feverent distress, she did not hear the loud _thud_, as Tristan Hood rolled out of his mattress heap and onto the floor in astonishment.

"Sabrina? You okay?" Tristan asked, but then scolded himself, and added,"Well, of course you aren't-"

"Get Nottingham, ple-" Sabrina cut off suddenly, realaing another heart-wrenching wail.

"NOTTINGHAM!" Tristan yelled, voice anxious.

The sheriff did not reply. Tristan tried again, tone now very distraught.

It became apparent that nobody else was inside the building. Nottingham had abandoned them.

"Is-" Sabrina hissed, body clenching. "Is he coming?"

"Nevermind him, 'Brina. Just listen to me, okay?" The boy said quickly.

"O-Okay."

The fire melted away until a icy chill, but Sabrina could hardly tell one from another; they both were excruciating.

"I want you to think about the people you really love in your life. The people you'd risk your life for or couldn't live without. Okay?"

Sabrina closed her eyes and fought through the smarting laceration, to allow mental pictures of her family into her mind. There was a scary moment when she couldn't remember what they looked like or their names, but she was able conjure them up.

Mom and Dad, Daphne, Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, Mr. Canis, Puck.

She replayed their faces in her mind over and over again, and that seemed to help numb the pain.

Black started to creep up into Sabrina's vision, and in a few seconds everything was a smooth shade of dark.

Tristan was speaking to her, but his voice became very quiet, like turning down the volume on the radio.

The whole world became very hushed and then silent, like it was waiting for something to happen.

Sabrina's family disintegrated in front of her eyes, and she tried very hard to bring mental pictures back, but they would not come back.

She cried out for someone, but her voice was lost as if it didn't exist at all.

Sabrina was forced to retreat into a panicked oblivion.

...

Sabrina Grimm woke up walking. Her eyes just opened, but she was just already strolling along, as if she was sleepwalking. She tried to stop her feet, but she soon discovered she no longer had control over them. They didn't seem to be leading her anywhere dangerous, so she stopped struggling with herself and took a look at her surroundings.

To Sabrina's astonishment, she was in a forest. It wasn't a forest in Ferryport Landing, where the trees were dead bare in winter. This forest was filled with huge oak trees, lush with green leaves, as if it was spring. Sabrina heard birds chirping happily, and nearby rushing sound of water from a stream or creek. A gentle breeze caressed Sabrina's bewildered face.

"I'm so dead," Sabrina said, looking up at the tree limbs far above her head. She felt so small out here.

"Not quite, Sabrina." Came a kind, musical voice.

Sabrina yanked her head back down, and realized her feet had indeed stopped leading her, right on the bank of a five foot wide creek. Beside her was a pretty woman from which the voice had belonged to. The lady had pointed ears and wore a simple light green dress, woven from linen or cloth. Her hair was long and was a deep blue. It wasn't strange like Bluebeard's had been, but it fit the woman naturally, it went along with a skin, white skin that was tinged with a very light blue. She had Celtic markings on he shoulders and wrists, carrying the design of ivy stems with leaves. Her eyes were was the feature that stood out the most though. They had no pupils, or red blood vessels. They were glowing white orbs of light. Sabrina had never seen something quite so pure.

"Who...are you?" Sabrina asked, cautiously. "And how do you know my name?"

The woman chuckled.

"My name is Nyssa, young one. I am blessed with knowing the names of all who roam the grounds of Mother Earth."

Sabrina glanced at Nyssa's pointed ears.

"So, you're an Everafter?"

"Something of that sort. I am the guardian of nature, child. I am a servant of Mother Nature. I was here when Earth was formed and will be here until it is gone. With that blessing, I also am a pure form of life itself, and can decide when it something should continue living, or be passed away."

Sabrina was about to ask a question, but Nyssa beat her to it.

"You are not dead. You are not alive. You, my dear, are at the borderline between the two. I do not decide what or who comes to the borderline, Fate has that ability. It is rare that this happens. Now, little sapling, I will grant you another chance to live. Home awaits you with much hardships, I must warn you, but I'm sure you already have known that."

Sabrina nodded.

"Much luck, Sabrina Grimm, blessed be."

Nyssa laid her finger on the center of Sabrina's forehead, and a calming sensation overwhelmed the girl entirely, sending her back down to reality in a gentle slumber.


	8. Magic Vs Mortal

Hi everyone! I am terribly sorry I have not updated, I have been busy enjoying three months off from school, before I have to go back. I don't think I'll be updating regularly once school starts, which is in a week or so for me, I hope you guys understand if I don't update in a while, I'll try my best! =D

Thanks for the great reviews from everyone, it's very nice to know my writing isn't crappy as I think it is. xD

As always, enjoy!

* * *

Sabrina woke up leisurely, blinking in the musty darkness. She was no longer in the beautiful forest with Nyssa, a Everafter who served Mother Nature and was a protector of everything wild. No, Sabrina was back in this dirty cell, at Ferryport Landing's jailhouse. Sabrina sat up, and quickly cursed herself, because she had almost forgotten how her upper back was severely injured. She sucked in her breath and prepared for the searing pain to arrive, but it never did. The girl sat there, hunched over, for a few more seconds, before she realized that she was okay. She slowly got up from the grimy mattress placed on the floor, and took a few baby steps around the room.

This was impossible.

A few minutes ago, she was practically on her death bed, wailing and screaming, and feeling like she was going to burst into flames.

And now she was fine?

Sure, Sabrina had used a magic lotion to completely mend her broken arm once, but to her knowledge, no magical cream was used on when she was sent to Nyssa. Was it possible that Nyssa could have healed her?

There was a loud clutter, and Tristan appeared at her cell door, peering closely at her.

Now, Sabrina knew that Tristan was going to be handsome, after all, he was Robin Hood's son, but the actual sight of him still made her eyes widen and take her breath away. He had dark brown hair, and a strong jawline, greenish blue eyes framed with thick, black eyelashes. He wasn't smiling at the moment, but she was absolutely positive that he had movie star perfect white teeth. His skin was tan, probably from all those archery lessons out in the sun, and a few freckles dotted his upper cheeks. All and all, Tristan Hood was a complete and utter man- candy. And Sabrina didn't mind one bit.

"'Brina! You're...back.." He stared at her, then looked away quickly, his gaze resting on her red sneaker. "I was able to slip through the my cell's bars. Was hard, and got really smushed, but it's all good. Where'd you go? You got completely silent, I was was worried you passed out again."

Sabrina shrugged. "I woke up in a huge forest, and met this Everafter named Nyssa. Supposed to be a servant of nature. Know her?"

"Nope, never heard of her." He said, then laughed. "Guess she's not real popular."

Sabrina managed a quirky smile then asked, "Where's Mr. Grumpy?"

Tristan's face turned solemn. "He abandoned the building."

Sabrina frowned. "What? Why? Isn't he supposed to be watching his prisoners? It's not like we're not going to try to get out-"

"Sabrina, you don't know what's _happened _to you, do you?" Tristan said, cutting her off.

Sabrina's heart began to beat wildly. A huge lump wadded itself in her throat.

_Happened?_

The Grimm girl merely shook her head.

Tristan held up the wrinkled letter up so Sabrina could see.

"I found this when I came to your cell to get you. This is really really _bad_. You are a mortal Sabrina, I'm sure you figured _that_ out already, but I don't think you realize how dangerous a mortal using magical potions really is. Especially," He paused, "A addicted one. You see, an Everafter's immune system is more complex and different of that of a human's. This explains why we never get sick, and heal at a faster rate. And when a Everafter uses magic potions or elixers, it's simple. Magic and magic. Equal. Magic and mortal. Not equal."

"All Everaftes, not matter who or what type, have a special gland. This gland is acts as kind of like an oraganizer. Let's say I drink four potiions in a row. One to make me taller, then another to make me tiny, the third that allows me to levitate, and another to let me breathe underwater. The gland takes all four potions and sort of delays the effects, so you can use them when pleased. All you have to do is simply think, and the right potion will activate when needed. But the potions only stay delayed for a certain amount of time, usually to ten or fifteen minutes, then they disappear, or melt away and then you have to drink another potion. Get it so far?"

Sabrina nodded, feeling the sense he was going to get to the mortal part of using magic potions, and she was positive that humans didn't have some enchanted gland in their body for magical drinks.

Tristan sighed, and seemed to have trouble moving on. "Humans on the other hand...do not have this gland. Mortals were never supposed to encounter magic regularly in the first place, maybe if mortals and Everafters had lived together in peace long ago, you would have adapted and have it, too. But you don't. And that's what sucks. When a mortal drinks different magic or consumes it all by accident, it's..deadly...Your immune system either sees it has a very dangerous threat, putting your body on red alert. Now, since your body is trying to ward off the magic, the magic is going to fight back. Magic potions and elixers were meant to work, not fail at their task. The magic will cause you pain, if that is what it takes for it to do it's task. This happened to you. Your body saw the magic as a threat and tried to fight back, so the magic reacted, and a full out war broke out inside your body."

Sabrina thought back to the searing pain going through- out her body, feeling like she was burning to death.

"Most humans die after that..They can't handle it." Tristan said, quietly. Then perked up a bit. "But, hey, you aren't dead!"

"So, it's over, I'm okay?" Sabrina asked him hopefully, praying that this dramatic episode was over, and she could go back home.

_"Mhm." _Tristan mumbled, nodding.

Sabrina glared. She didn't like his tone, dissmissing it for the moment, she asked,

"Help me get outta this cell?"

Tristan smirked.

"I think you can handle that by yourself."

Sabrina glared at the boy again, utterly confused.

"What? I can't slip through the bars, like you, just go get the keys and-"

"Kick the bars."

"What?"

"Kick the bars, 'Brina." He swiftly moved to her left, and out of sight.

Sabrina let out a irratated scoff and moved up the the steel bars preventing her freedom. She rolled her eyes and raised her foot back lightly, like she was playing a gentle game of soocer with her sister and passing the ball back to her.

"Oh, yeah, because this is really going to solve anything," she said sarcastically, "Are you playing around with me-"

She said those last words before the top of her shoe met steel and was abruptly cut off. There was a huge screeching sound has one on the steel cylinders was ripped from it's lodged places in the ceiling an at the floor, and flew across the short threshold, crashing through the opposite wall, right into Nottingham's deserted office.

Tristan re-appeared at the corner of her vision, laughing at Sabrina's astonished face.

"I never said the magic has left your body, did I?"


	9. On the Run

Hey guys! I feel like such a bad person for not updating for so long. I've gotten so many nice reviews, and I feel guilty for not posting anything. I'm going to try to update every Saturday and Sunday, so please just bear with me. I am also sorry that this chapter is so short, I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. Anyways, I apologize again, and I hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving and break from school!

Adieu!

Disclaimer: All character belong to Michael Buckely. I just own the plot, and Tristan..

* * *

Sabrina Grimm just stood there like a complete idiot, staring at her dirty, muddy Converse shoe like she had never seen it before. The hairs on the back of her neck and arms were standing on end, and adrenaline pumped through her veins.

_That was pretty freaking cool._

Tristan coughed drastically as the dust set around them. He let out a whistle as he saw the wreckage Sabrina had caused, then turned to take in her expression.

"You feelin' okay?" he asked , a worried tone in his voice.

"I feel fine," Sabrina replied, and that was completely true. She hesitated. "But I feel different."

The sounds of sirens became audible in the distance, wailing louder as they came closer. Apparently, Sabrina's little fiasco had not gone unnoticed.

"Come on," Tristan said urgently, as he grabbed Sabrina's arm as he led her through the debris, "We need to get out of here."

It was dark outside, black clouds blanketed sky and hid the sun. The scent of rain hung in the air.

The two kids jogged away from the damaged jail, throwing paranoid glances over their shoulder. A few Everafters were out, quickly trying to reach shelter before the storm hit. Sabrina and Tristan went unnoticed, and made it to a grimy phone booth before fat raindrops started assaulting the ground. Sirens and thunder filled the air.

Phone booths apparently weren't made for two people, and Sabrina and Tristan struggled for room in the glass enclosure. Tristan fumbled in his pockets for some quarters, he took out several and inserted them into the coin slot. He picked up the beat up phone and passed it to Sabrina.

"Call Relda, and hurry."

Sabrina quickly dialed the number, and pressed the phone to her ear. She was longing to her grandmother' s calm and collected voice, reassuring things were going to be alright.

The phone ringed twice, and then the line went completely dead.

"This stupid thing doesn't work." Sabrina hissed angrily, slamming it back onto the receiver. The metal crumpled underneath her fingers, now dented and broken.

"They cut it off." Tristan said hoarsely, he grabbed Sabrina's hand as they dashed into the open, immediately getting drenched as they began running again.

"I am so stupid, " Tristan panted, as they turned the corner, "They can sense the magic on you."

The sirens, who were once distance, seemed to be right in Sabrina's ear.

"What are we going to do?" Sabrina shouted to be heard, and Tristan looked back at her with a hopeless look in his beautiful eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have _here_?" Came a irritated voice from above.

Sabrina looked up in surprise Puck floating above them, pink wings keeping perfect pace as he stared, fuming, at Sabrina's hand clasped in Tristan's.


	10. Home Sweet Home

Hey guys! First off, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for not updating in a while. I've been just busy with school and a lot of other things that I haven't had the time to write at all. And, my computer got a huge-o virus that I finally got rid of. Anyway, I'm back! Book 8 comes out in 5 days or so! I'm so excited! Are you guys excited? 'CAUSE I'M EXCITED. Yeahhh..okay, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll update as fast I can!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the genius, Michael Buckley. But I own Tristan Hood.

* * *

"Puck!" Sabrina huffed in surprise, looking up at the fairy boy who was flying alongside her and Tristan Hood as they fled from the wailing sirens.

"The one and only, Grimm," Puck said, and he snatched the hood of her coat, lifting her up in the air, and started soaring away.

"Hey! _Hey!_" Tristan yelled, stopping and waving his arms up in the air. "What about me?"

Puck hovered above him, Sabrina's shoes dangling above Tristan.

Puck sneered, and after several threats from Sabrina, grabbed Tristan's wrist, and awkwardly began flapping his way towards the Grimm Household just as a police car zoomed into view, hightailing around a street corner. The driver spotted Puck and the escaped captives, and accelerated to catch up.

Puck was flying close to the ground with all the extra weight, and he struggled to gain altitude as the car gained on them. He swerved to the right, off the road, and into the forest. Sabrina glanced back to see the automobile skid to a stop by the barbwire fence, and Nottingham storming out of the driver's seat, bellowing a stream of curse words after the children. That was all she saw until they went deeper into the trees, and her view was obscured.

Puck sailed through the forest, barely avoiding giant cedar and fir trees. Brush on the ground

snagged on Sabrina's clothes, and Tristan banged his foot against a decomposing log as they flew by.

The trees grew thin and Sabrina could spot the house up in the distance. Puck sailed through the backyard, and up to the back door. He set Sabrina down, but kept a tight hold of Tristan's forearm, forcing the boy to hover off the ground a few good inches.

"Um," Tristan winced, looking uncomfortable. "I think you are cutting off my circulation..."

Puck ignored his comment, and turned to Sabrina.

"You might want to go inside, pus-face. The old lady was throwing a fit trying to find you. She even wouldn't make me dinner until you were home. So, go inside and give your little _huggies_ and _kissies_ and let everyone know I saved your butt once again, so I can eat!"

Sabrina scowled. "Sure thing, smelly. Let go of Tristan first."

Puck fumed, and he shook Tristan's arm, causing the boy to flap around like a rag-doll.

"You mean this _spy?_" Puck scoffed. "I was going to drown him."

"He isn't a spy, you idiot!" Sabrina cried.

"You don't know anything, ugly!"

"_Excuse_ _me,_" Tristan yelled over their hollering. He used his other arm to struggle out of Puck's death grip, and landed on his feet.

"I'm not a spy, jeez! What's wrong with you, dude?" He pointed a finger at Puck. "You nearly killed me with your insane flying routine back there. I thought Peter Pan could fly better than _that_."

Sabrina let out an "Fudge." as she watched Puck's face turn every shade of red until he was a dark crimson. His eyes burned bright, and he yelled in Tristan's face, as smoke escaped his nostrils,

"I'M NOT PETER PAN!"

Then the Trickster King shot into the sky as fast as a rocket, and disappeared.

Tristan looked at Sabrina with arched eyebrows, hands open in shrugging gesture and innocent expression.

"Was it something I said?"

In the next half an hour Sabrina had described to her family on everything that had happened to in the last day or so. All from the moment the shelf crashed onto her, to waking up in the Ferryport Landing jail, meeting Tristan, Baba Yaga's note, and her super-freaky powers she had acquired. Although, Sabrina left out the part of her meeting the mysterious woman named Nyssa. Something deep down in her gut told her to keep quiet.

Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, and Mr. Canis, listened very intently, especially when Sabrina told them what the letter had said. Mr. Canis had squinted at Sabrina as though someone was shining a flashlight into his eyes.

"The girl is giving off a strange aura." he said to the adults. Sabrina looked down at herself but saw nothing out of the ordinary, neither did Granny Relda or her uncle. Apparently, his senses were strong enough to see something the rest of Sabrina's family couldn't. Granny Relda eventually started making dinner, putting the discussion on pause until after dinner.

So, Sabrina sat down next to Tristan, who was invited to stay for dinner. He had happily accepted the offer, looking around at the cozy little house with curiosity.

Suddenly, Elvis came bounding down the stairs and towards Sabrina. He nearly tipped her chair over, his big paws on her thighs, and his huge tongue licking her face excitedly.

Sabrina laughed, trying to push the big dog off of her. His fur was soaking wet,

which probably meant he had hopped into the tub with her sister.

Proving her theory, Daphne hopped down the stairs, dressed in her pink pajamas, and her hair wrapped up in a towel. She grinned when she saw Sabrina. The little girl ran over and embraced her older sister.

"Hey, monkey." Sabrina said, as Daphne squeezed her tightly. She then pulled away and looked up at Sabrina.

"I was so worried, what happened?" The little girl inquired, eyes big. But before Sabrina could explain once again, Puck stormed in from outside, covered in dirt and grime. He took a seat at the table before he realized who he was sitting across from.

"Who let _him_ in here?!" he hollered, eying Tristan with disdain.

"Hi, Peter." Tristan said, grinning brightly. "Where's Wendy?"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE TRICKSTER KING." Puck screeched, making several books fall off there shelves. He whipped out a small flute from his pocket, an instrument used to call a horde of pixies or his "minions" as he called them. The boy was just about to blow into it, when Granny came in from the kitchen, and snatched it out of his hand.

"Old lady!" Puck fumed.

"Puck," Granny Relda said sternly, her button nose flaring. "You will stop your hollering, and be kind to our guest."

"_But-"_

But Granny Relda wouldn't here any of it. She hurried back to the kitchen, putting Puck's flute into her apron pocket as she went. The fairy boy seethed, and then started glaring at Tristan, who pretended not to notice, and instead started to introduce himself to Daphne.

"Hi, I'm Tristan." he said the the little girl with a smile. Daphne grinned at him, and stuck her palm into her mouth.

"What Everafter are you?" she gushed, barely able to contain her excitement.

"He's a hobogoblin." Puck mumbled, as he go up, and moved to another chair, the farthest one away from Tristan.

Daphne's smile faded a bit. "Oh."

Tristan frowned a Puck.

"I'm Robin Hood's son, actually." Sabrina noticed a hint of resistance in the boy's tone, like he didn't feel comfortable telling people. It went unnoticed on Daphne though, who squealed happily, eyes big as saucers.

Uncle Jake came downstairs followed by Mr. Canis. The two men took their seats, just as Granny Relda came from the kitchen setting down platters of food. Tonight they were having, purple ravioli, with speckled gold green beans, and baby blue garlic bread that smelled like bologna. Plates were passed around, Granny Relda came and sat down and soon everyone began eating. Sabrina was taking a bite out of her garlic bread when she noticed Tristan staring down at his plate, his fork poised over the ravioli, but no intent of getting some. He met eyes with her, and she gave him the thumbs up. He smiled, and tried it. His green eyes lit up.

"This is very good, Ms. Grimm. Even better than my mom's cooking, but don't tell her I said that."

Granny Relda laughed.

"Why, thank you, _liebling_."

"Kiss-up." Puck mumbled, shoving green beans in his mouth.


	11. Fireflies

Hey guys...Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I said I would be updating a lot now, but I haven't had time until now. But it is the summer, so you'll see more I promise.

ANYWAY, Book 8 came out! Tell me what you thought!

As always, I would like to thank all my reviewers and everyone who follows this story, even though I am a horrible updater. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Tristan Hood.

* * *

_Blizz!_

_Blizz!_

_Blizzzzz!_

The air around Sabrina's right ear vibrated as several blinking lights buzzed annoyingly, trying to get her attention, as if she didn't know they were there.

Puck's minion's were just as irritating as him.

"Get away from me before I get some bug killer!" Sabrina hissed as quietly as her temper would allow, swatting the pixies away from her face. Her threats and physical abuse had no effect on the pixies, who merely dodged her flailing fists, regrouping, and swarmed around her face once more.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, especially to herself, maybe this _was_ her own fault. After all, it was her decision to sneak through the window in her Dad's old room, shimmy carefully to safe place on the roof, and sit there, admiring the clear night sky.

Sabrina was unable to sleep. Not as in, too restless, she was, but she wasn't weary. She felt pumped and energized as if she was about to run a marathon. So here she sat, nearly four o' clock in the morning, on the Grimm Household's roof.

The pixies found her on their own. Sabrina wasn't sure if they were allowed to roam around on their own. The only time she ever sees them is when Puck bosses them around by blowing in his flute. But, here they were, Trickster King not in sight.

Before their arrival, Sabrina was laying down, arms behind her head, looking into the night sky. The sky was so clear, and the stars shone with brilliance. Stars were never almost visible in Manhattan. The ever present city lights always made them impossible to appear. But out here in Ferryport Landing, there was none of that. Sabrina suddenly wondered if that's why Granny Relda liked it out here so much. To be blanketed by thousands of starts every night? Did the old woman ever sit out at night and look up, heavenward?

Sabrina was enjoying the night again, when suddenly a daring pixie planted itself right in the middle of

her forehead. It twittered something to the other three pixies in a few high-pitched notes. The pixies

started forward as to follow the one on her forehead, but the single pixie buzzed angrily, warding off the others, as if it wanted Sabrina's forehead for itself. The rejected pixies blinked on and off for a few moments, then stared floating around Sabrina's head as before.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sabrina asked, trying to get the little being in her vision from where it sat, but ended up just going cross-eyed. Surprisingly, the pixie seemingly answered her, from what Sabrina could only describe a sarcastic-tone titter. It was as if they pixie had meant,

_I'm sitting on your forehead, Sherlock._

Sabrina scowled, but made no attempt to swat the creature off. The pixie was emitting warmth, and it seeped into Sabrina's head, relieving some of her stress.

Today was just confusing to the girl. She had no idea when the magic would leave her body, and she kept thinking back to Baba Yaga's letter to Nottingham, of how she would become "dangerous" and "unstable". Sabrina didn't feel out of control, just...powerful, as if she could take on the world. Is that such a bad feeling?

"What are you doing out here, horse breath?" Came a voice to her right, and Sabrina nearly jumped out of her skin. She was so caught in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Puck had settled down next to her.

She thumped him on the back of his head.

"You scared me!" Sabrina yelped, her heart fluttering in her chest.

Puck rubbed his noggin with one hand, and scowled at Sabrina. "Now you now how I feel every time I see your face! Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting Sabrina Grimm the Horrific, shattering mirrors with just one look!"

"What do you want?" Sabrina snarled at him, trying to ignore his insult, no matter how hurtful it was.

"Just was in the neighborhood, causing trouble. I just ti-peed Ichabod Crane's front lawn. Some of my most greatest work! It will take days for him to get it all down..." Puck trailed off, as he noticed the pixie resting contently on Sabrina's brow, and three more dancing around her.

He sighed, pulled out his little flute, blew into as two sharp notes pierced the air. The pixies didn't seem to notice, and as Puck angrily repeated himself, they buzzed to attention, and went to him. The one on Sabrina's forehead was a bit more stubborn, floating to its master at a slower pace.

"What's wrong with them?" Sabrina asked, rubbing the warm spot on her forehead with her palm.

"They like the way you glow."

Sabrina looked at him, and was surprised he was looking intensely at her.

"You can see it, too? " Sabrina asked. Could every Everafter see her unexplainable glow?

"Sure can, ugly. Maybe that hobgoblin gave you some sort of disease."

Sabrina's upper lip curled.

"Tristan, isn't a hobgoblin, you moron. Or a spy. He's Robin Hood's son, but I'm sure you already know that."

Sabrina could see the frown on Puck's face in the pale moonlight as he glared up at the sky.

"Why don't you like him?" Sabrina asked him. She couldn't contain the curiosity in her voice.

"_Why don't you like him?"_ Puck mimicked Sabrina. He let out a curt laugh, as he looked at her. "I don't need a reason, I just don't like him. But, if you do need a few, here. One, he's clean. Two, he uses a fork, and third, he's a kiss-up."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, realizing she should have known better that she wouldn't have gotten a truthful answer.

"Nevermind, I wish I didn't ask."

There was a few moments of silence, as a breeze disturbed the quiet night, rustling the treetops.

"Fourth," Puck said quietly. "He rescued you. That's my job."

And then the Trickster King flew off into the night, followed by his pixie minions. Except one, the one that rested on her forehead, it blinked slowly as if it was winking.

…

_Sabrina opened her eyes to find herself in burning chaos. _

_All around her, tree limbs fell from above and crashed to the ground spraying embers everywhere._

_Smoke clogged her lungs and eyes to where she couldn't even see anything._

_She had an overwhelming sense of where she was._

"_Nyssa!" Sabrina called out, erupting into a coughing fit. "Nyssa, what's going on?"_

_The woman didn't answer. _

_Suddenly, a sinister laugh filled the air, making Sabrina shake. _

_Distress took over without warning. _

Sabrina woke up with a gasp, clutching the bed sheets in her hands.

After a few moments, the girl slouched realizing it was just a dream.

Morning peeked out from behind the curtains with the sound of singing birds.

Sabrina reached over to wake Daphne. It took several hard shakes to get Daphne half awake.

"Whatsgoingon?" The little girl slurred, drool running down her lip.

"Wake up, breakfast time," Sabrina said, dropping to the floor.

Daphne's eyes popped open, she threw off the covers, and was out the bedroom door in two seconds flat.

Sabrina laughed.

Breakfast was fast pace as usual, everyone waking up and making their way over to the dining table, morning chatter as Granny Relda bustled from to and fro from the kitchen, carrying pancakes, sausage, eggs, toast, waffles, and much more.

Sabrina quickly noticed Puck was not in his seat, even when breakfast was almost half-over. Granny suggested he was getting some extra sleep.

After breakfast, the girls were helping Granny do dishes, when Mr. Canis claimed Sabrina had a phone call. His eyebrow was raised as he handed Sabrina the telephone. An anxious prickle came of Sabrina.

_Who would be calling me?_

"Hello?"

"Hey, 'Brina. It's Tristan. You have time to come over my house today? I have something to give you."

Daphne, from another room, who was listening in on the other line, let out a trilling,

"_Ooooo!" _,that Sabrina was sure all of Ferryport Landing could hear.


	12. The Lamp

Hey everybody! Dang, its been awhile. I'm writing this from my new laptop! The reason I haven't updated anything was because my motherboard fried up on my old computer. I lost all my pictures, vids, and all my fanfiction. =( I could use my mom's work computer but only for Facebook, Email, and to check my grades. So, I got this thang for Xmas and its amazing, loads of room! I really am sorry I haven't updated on weekends, but highschool can get pretty hectic. I really do love the helpful feedback, reviews, and alerts! It makes me happy, because I thought no one would ever read this fic. =D

As always, enjoy, review & fav if you'd like!

* * *

Sabrina Grimm sped down the dirt street on her red bicycle, leaving a trail of dust in the air in her wake. She hadn't rode her bicycle since she got it for her birthday. Sabrina zipped down the road, forgetting how fun it was. Heading to Tristan's house was quite a journey. He lived on the other side of town, opposite of the Grimm's. As Sabrina went along, she pondered what the boy wanted to give her. It hadn't been quite specific on the phone, just waited until she agreed, gave her directions, and hung up. Then was barraged by questions from Daphne. The girl quickly made a beeline for the front door after that.

Suddenly, Sabrina's bike hit a large bump in the road, causing her to tumble off. She had practically face-planted in the dirt. Sabrina quickly sprang up, dusting herself while glancing around with instinctive embarrassment. Going over to her bike, and picking it up, she was about to climb back on when a buzzing behind her caught her attention. She whipped around to find a lone pixie, hovering in the air. Sabrina let out a frustrated noise.

"Puck, stop following me!" she hollered into the trees before her. Her voice was met with silence. Raising an eyebrow, Sabrina turned back to the pixie.

"Did you come here alone?"

The little light buzzed loudly, flying around erratically. It flew over to Sabrina and gently landed in the middle of her forehead. She then realized it must have been the pixie from the night before.

Sabrina smiled a bit, but then returned back to the bike.

"Sorry, I have to go now. You should back to Puck." she suggested, mounting her bike. The pixie buzzed in a low tone, and flew away, only to come back again in a few moments. Seemingly, it tended to follow her.

Sabrina shrugged, then began to peddle again, the little light zipping after her.

* * *

The door opened to Tristan with a blue toothbrush in his mouth, toothpaste in his hand.

"Sabrina! How's it going?" He asked, voice muffled. "Wait one sec."

He returned a few minutes later, teeth sanitation tools gone.

"Sorry," he said, opening the door wider so she could enter. "Chocolate cake is good, but it leaves your mouth feeling like a tar pit."

The archer lead Sabrina through a threshold into a small living room. The Hood's house was cozy and quaint, much like the Grimm household. It was also spotless, except for a scattered pile of books on a nearby table. Puck's pixie flew out of its hiding spot, Sabrina's hair, and floated next to Sabrina ear.

Tristan stared at it. "Nice earing."

The little light buzzed hotly, and zipped back into Sabrina's locks.

"One of Pucks' minions," Sabrina explained, and then awkwardly cleared her throat. "I wanted to apologize for his behavior yesterday. He has serious problems."

Tristan chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "It's cool, I'm used to it anyway." He gestured for Sabrina to take a seat. She went over to the couch and sank into its velutinous cushions.

"Anywho, I called you over for a very important reason. I've been reading up on you predicament," Tristan said, going over to a stack of leather books on a table. "Baba Yaga's warning on how you'll become versatile is beginning to look promising. I found a few books talking about how magic affected humans back in the first few decades of Ferryport Landing's existence. Everafters didn't hide themselves from mortals, nor their magic, since all of them got along back then. Humans began encountering magic regularly, and the result was that a small handful became addicted." Tristan picked a book and flipped to a bookmarked page. "It goes on to say the humans became insuppressible and powerful. Their need for magic driving them mad, until.." He cleared on his throat, and shut the book. "Don't worry, it can be fixed.

"How?" Sabrina asked, heart thumping in her ribcage. Her problem seemed to even more serious then she realized, and now her future seemed bleak.

Tristan scratched the back of his head, and tossed the withered book back on the dining table. "Haven't found that piece of the puzzle yet. Still got some researching to do." Robin Hood's son picked up from the table and went over to sit by Sabrina.

"This is what I wanted to give you, though."

Much to Sabrina's confusion, in his hand was a porcelain teapot. It was decorated with intricate black swirls that reminded the girl of flowers. It was beautiful, yet was Sabrina was befuddled on why the boy wanted her or have it, or how _why_ he had it in the first place. He didn't seem the type of guy that was into this sorta thing.

"You want to have a tea party with me?" Sabrina asked, dumbfounded.

Tristan started cracking up. "No, as much fun as that sounds. Its not really a_ teapot_."

Just then, a gray mist seeped out from the spout of the teapot, curling up in the air above the children. Sabrina's eardrum's popped as energy cackled as it manifested into a solid shape. There, above them was a girl, waving the gray fog away from her face, coughing violently.

"Aragh," she spluttered, gasping for breath. "I'll never get used to that."

Sabrina stood there, mouth agape.

"Sabrina this is Anita, Anita meet Sabrina." Tristan grinned, watching Sabrina's expression.

"Oh my goodness!" The genie squeaked, reaching out to shake the blond girl's hand vigorously. "Its so nice to meet you! Its so nice to meet someone new. I'm always stuck in that stinky lamp all by myself, it really is a bore. Oh, you're glowing!"

Magic coursed through Sabrina when she made hand contact with the genie and it at once made adrenaline pump through her veins, and a jittery feeling buzzed in her brain. Tristan stepped in between them, their connection broken. Sabrina frowned as the magic left her body, a lulled uncomfortable feeling taking its place.

Tristan turned to Sabrina, forehead creasing. "'Brina, this magic addition is serious. I'm entrusting you with Anita to detract the addiction. If you don't have contact with magic constantly, you'll go insane. With Anita by your side, it'll give us time to find a cure."

Sabrina nodded, determination in her eyes. More than anything she wanted this complication over with as soon as possible. The sooner it was over, the sooner she could wake up her parents.

"Don't tell anyone about this," he said, voice hard. "The Scarlet Hand would sacrifice half of their army for a genie's lamp, even if she is...different."

Anita frowned, and her almond shaped eyes went forlorn, fixing Sabrina with a sad gaze.

"Different?" Sabrina queried.

"I'm a sad excuse for a spellbinder." Anita proclaimed, her clear voice no longer cheerful. "I can't grant wishes. Even my magic for my own benefit is limited. Who wants a dysfunctional genie who can't even do the one thing she was created for?"

"Hey, that makes you unique," Sabrina offered. "And you're helping me with a huge problem, you aren't useless at all."

Anita smiled thoughtfully then nodded.

"Take care of her, she's my bestfriend," Tristan explained, as Anita swirled back into her lamp. He picked it up off the floor and gently handed it to Sabrina.

"I will," Sabrina promised, looking down at the lamp, she wondered if this plan might actually work. It looked promising, but her judgement wasn't as of good lately.

"I'll call you later to see how everything is," he said, walking her to the door. "Tell Peter Pan I said 'hello'."

Sabrina laughed. "I will, see you later."

"Seeya,'Brina" Tristan chuckled, giving her a wink, and closed the door.

* * *

Sabrina set the genie lamp on her bed. While everyone was downstairs preparing for dinner, she rushed upstairs before she asked to set the table and locked her bedroom door. When she arrived a half an hour earlier, Daphne bombarded her with questions, including what Tristan had given her. Sabrina said she'd show her later, when everyone was asleep. Daphne squealed and nodded, predicting something fantastic.

"Uh," Sabrina said. She wasn't sure how to get Anita out of her lamp. Tristan hadn't rubbed it three times, which she had remembered as the way to summon a genie. Nevertheless, Sabrina reached over and rubbed the lamp's glassy surface.

"Hehe!" Anita's voice echoed out of the lamp's spout. "That tickles!"

Anita appeared before Sabrina in the same fashion as when they first met. After they both stopped choking on the gray smog, Sabrina gestured around them.

"This is me and my sister's room."

Anita looked around curiously, floating over to Sabrina's hairbrush and studying the model airplanes hanging above the bed.

Now that the two were alone, Sabrina was able to get a good look at the girl genie. The first thing she observed was her hair. It was tied up on top of her head, yet ran down her back like an ink spill. Her skin was dark, as Sabrina remembered reading that genies originated in the Middle East. She well could've been eons old, yet her face was youthful and bright, much like Daphne's. Her eyes were almond-shaped and the color of butterscotch.

Anita looked back at Sabrina and grinned. "I've been here before."

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked, staring at the genie who floated over to the window, running her hand over the wall.

Before Anita could reply, There was a loud knock at the bedroom door, and someone tried turning the locked door-knob.

"Sabrina, what are you doing in there?" Daphne asked, then lowered her voice into a whisper. "When are you going to show me?"

"Uhh," Sabrina stuttered, while she waved her arms at Anita and pointed to the porcelain lamp. Anita got the picture, gave Sabrina a little wave, and disappeared back into her chamber.

Sabrina let out a relieved sigh and went over to the door to let her sister in. Daphne rushed over to the bed, jumped on, and sat down. She gave Sabrina a big smile.

"What?" Sabrina asked, chuckling at her sister's goofy grin.

"I'm ready to see what Tristan gave you!"

"Oh, right," Sabrina went over to the dresser and picked up the lamp. She handed it to Daphne carefully.

"Holy toast!" Daphne exclaimed, eyes oogly. "It's so pretty!" She then looked up at her older sister with a amused expression. "He likes to throw tea parties?"

Sabrina shrugged and laughed, grateful that Anita lamp looked more than a expensive teapot than anything else. Was that because she couldn't grant wishes?

Just then, the little pixie zipped out of Sabrina's hair, making the girl jump. She had forgotten it was even there. It zoomed over to Daphne, floating by her head, blinking on and off several time rapidly.  
It then circled the teapot, twittering and buzzing noisily. Sabrina gaped as she realized its intention's were.

It was trying to give away her secret!

Daphne laughed at the little light, oblivious to its message. "I think it wants to go inside."

She was about to lift up the top of the lamp, but Sabrina ran over and snatched it away from her, yelling _"No!"._

Daphne stared at Sabrina with wide eyes before muttering, "Sheesh, possessive much?"

"Well, you know...I don't want it to poop or there or anything." Sabrina said, stuttering for an excuse. Sabrina did not even know what would happen if you opened the top a genie lamp. Would Anita come out? Would they get sucked in? Sabrina didn't know, and she didn't want to find out.

The pixie let out a surprised sound, then droned irritably at Sabrina.

Daphne's face turned into disbelief. She stared at the pixie. "They can...do that?"

Sabrina nodded earnestly.

"Gross!"

"_Lieblings_, time for dinner!" Granny Relda's voice called from downstairs. Daphne rushed out of the room immediately. Sabrina glared daggers at the pixie.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing!" She grasped the little light right out of the air with her free hand and stalked over to the open window. She flung it outside where it chattered at her pointedly.

"This is none of your business. Your just as meddling as Puck!" Sabrina hollered at it, then slammed the window. She sat the genie lamp in the farthest reaches of the closet, telling Anita she'll be back soon.

The little pixie slammed itself into the window, making little _'chinks!_' as it tried to get back inside.

* * *

That's it for now! I will probably most likely update **_TOMMORROW!_** It depends on how many people review and tell me their thoughts and this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated, even if its just to say you like the story. Bye for now!


	13. State of Emergency

Ello! I TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE SOON. I AIN'T LYIN'. A thanks to the lovely reviewers of the last chapter: Curlscat, Lara D, LittleRaven13, and EverafterDemigod!

I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry if its sucky, and the characters are OC. I haven't written in a long time, but I'll get better, I promise!

Also, I'm making changes in the previous chapters such as grammar, detail, blah blah blah, and I already merged two short chapters together.

I'll pretty sure I'll make changes to this chapter because I'm not completely happy with it. So go back and read if you want!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sabrina was on her way down for dinner, when she decided to drop in and say hello to Mirror. Opening the door, the first thing she spotted was her parents in their deep spell-ridden sleep. Sabrina tried not to stare at them too long, for she would tear up. The full-length mirror hanging on the wall across from the girl rippled and a face appeared, smiling when it saw Sabrina.

"Hello, Mirror." Sabrina greeted the man.

"Hello, Starfish," Mirror said, voice warm as always. "Where have you been the past few days? You haven't dropped by, and I finished all my cross-word puzzles."

"It's a long story," Sabrina puffed. "What happened was-"

"'Brina, better come eat before your sister beats you to it." Uncle Jake warned, stopping in the doorway from his way downstairs, he waved at Mirror before continuing on.

"I'll tell you after dinner," Sabrina promised, heading towards the door.

"I'll be here, of course." Mirror nodded, disappearing.

Sabrina took her usual seat at the dinner table, as her grandmother came in from the kitchen bringing in the plates. The old woman fixed Sabrina with a careful look.

"How are you feeling, _liebling_?" The old woman questioned, serving Sabrina a large helping of steaming mashed potatoes. The gravy was bubbling.

"Fine." Sabrina answered, staring down at the table.

"Good. Perhaps Baba Yaga's prediction about your magic addiction was askew. The storm is over, it seems."

Sabrina nodded quickly, eyes still averted. Though, Sabrina knew better. The horrible physical suffering she endured the night in the Ferryport Landing Jail was not normal. She constantly thought about it, and if it would strike again randomly. Sabrina was having second thoughts on this whole entire thing. What if Tristan couldn't find a solution to her problem? What if Anita couldn't pacify Sabrina's addiction? Yet, her family had enough to worry about. The Scarlet Hand threatened them more now than ever before. Her problem was trivial next to the threat hanging upon the Grimms.

As Sabrina took the first bite of her dinner, Daphne pushed her already empty plate away and burped, patting her protruding stomach. "Ah, that hit the spot."

Uncle Jake let out a snorty laugh, and Sabrina smiled.

Puck flew down from upstairs, and took the seat across from Sabrina. Granny Relda sat his dinner in front of him, yet instead of digging in immediately with his hands as he usually did, he peered at Sabrina with his bright green eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Sabrina questioned him, her attitude already taking a turn for the worse even though the boy did nothing yet. Still, she couldn't help it. It was practically an instinctive reaction now.

"Nothing special," Puck shrugged, taking a fork, and scratching the back of his neck with it. "By the way, one of my minions informed me of some very interesting news today."

Sabrina gaped at him, then regained her composure, instead fixing him with a menacing stare.

Puck grinned.

Before Puck could spill her under-wraps secret, there was a earsplitting knock that made the whole family jump out of their socks. Elvis bolted to the front door, and started barking as Sheriff Nottingham's voice came from behind the wood.

"Grimms! Hand the blond brat over into custody before I have this house dismantled!" the Sheriff demanded, continuing to wham on the door.

Mr. Canis arose from his seat, his frame shaky. "They are here for the girl." He mumbled, nodding to Sabrina.

Uncle Jake peered through the blinds. "Nottingham has a battalion of card soldiers with him."

Sabrina arose to her feet as well, as did the rest of her family. Granny Relda's face became forlorn, yet unsettled, as if she wasn't sure what to do.

"Sabrina, go upstairs and find a place to hide, while we figure out something."

The girl didn't question her grandmother, even though she was doubtful they would convince Nottingham to leave. He was her to get her. To lock her away for the town's own safety.

Sabrina dashed upstairs, and into her room. Fumbling for the genie's lamp, she pressed it against her chest and shut the closet door. In the dark and the momentarily silence, she could hear her heart thump in her ears. How could she have let this happen? She should've told her family the truth. Now they were in peril on her account. Suddenly, the closet door was flung open, and Sabrina threw a punch at her adversary only to realize it was Puck who caught her wrist and dragged Sabrina out of her hiding place.

"We gotta get out of here," he explained, rushing over to the bedroom window. He quickly undid the latch, and flew out, reaching back for Sabrina's hand. The girl hesitated when she heard a clamorous commotion from downstairs, followed by full-mouthed shouts.

_"Come on!" _Puck demanded, yanking her out of the room. He flapped his wings a few times and soared into the forest behind the Grimm Household. They raced by trees and foliage until the sun had set, and the night was upon them. Finally, the pair touched down in a small clearing where the brush wasn't so dense. Sabrina dropped to her knees, palms sweaty. The genie's lamp glittered in the moonlight.

"We have to go back," Sabrina demanded, rising to her feet. "I have to help them, its my problem, not theirs".

"Grimm, you really need to stop trying to fix everything on your own," The Trickster King said, his pink wings fluttering, agitated. "Don't you realize that it just makes everything seven thousand times worse?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sabrina snarled at him. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

Puck curled his lip. "Me? I didn't do anything!"

"You just had to snoop into Baba Yaga's things, and knock over the big shelf, sending who-knows-what into the air!"

"IF I DIDN'T PUSH YOU OUT OF THE WAY, YOU'D BE A PANCAKE BY NOW, GRIMM."

Sabrina huffed, and spun around, eyebrows furrowed together. She knew the boy was right. If he hadn't been next here, she would have been crushed. A little light appeared in front of Sabrina, buzzing loudly. It was the two-faced pixie that had following her around.

"You!" Sabrina seethed.

The pixie twittered a greeting to Sabrina, ignoring her anger.

"Ah," Puck said, floating over to his minion. "I see you've met one of my special brown-nosers. Its told me many of your dirty little secrets you've been keeping." Puck glared at the genie's lamp gripped tightly in Sabrina's hand. "Especially what that hobogoblin gave you." The blond headed boy suddenly laughed. "Did it ever cross peanut-sized brain that maybe this whole 'good-guy' thing is an act? What if he is setting you up and _that_," he pointed at the lamp, "Is making your addiction worse?"

Sabrina scowled at him, but said nothing.

"When Baba Yaga transported you to Nottingham a couple of days ago, she said it was because it was for your own good, as well as everyone else's. Nobody took her seriously, not even me at first, that's why I tried to rescue the first time. But the more I realized, the more I understood. If Baba Yaga really did hate your family, wouldn't she had just let you die, or let you become dangerous and rampage across town? She could have sent you do the bottom of the Hudson River if she wanted. Obviously, she cares about the well-being of the Grimms, and has your interests in mind, even if she has a funny way of showing it."

Puck tilted his head up at the genie's lamp. "And yet, Tristan Hood broke you out the jail, the most safest place for you at the moment, entrusted you with a genie's lamp, which the Scarlet Hand would gladly kill for and now Nottingham shows up at your front door with a squadron of playing cards behind him." Puck's face was an angry red, yet his eyes were dejected. "And where is Tristan Hood now? Not here. _He isn't here_."

Sabrina for once, had nothing to say to the fairy boy. Everything he said registered deep within Sabrina. In these rare moments, he was dead serious, jawline clenched, steadfast. As much as she didn't want to admit, his words made sense. Over the past weeks, Sabrina's judgement has been wavering. She used to able to tell if someone was a rotten egg when she first met them, and now she didn't even have assurance in herself.

Sabrina looked down at Anita's lamp resting her hands. The lulling energy emitting from it seeping into Sabrina's skin seemed unsettling now.

"You could be wrong," Sabrina defiantly told Puck. Yet, with a shaky arm, she handed the lamp to the fairy boy. Puck took it away from her, shoving it into roughly into his hoodie pocket. The absence of the genie's lamp made the eldest Grimm sister feel empty inside.

Sabrina sat down as Puck used his little flute to summon more of his minions to bring them some firewood. He settled himself behind Sabrina, and let his large wings cover her, just like the time they were hiding from the Jabberwocky. It reminded Sabrina of a less distressing time, compared to now. Sabrina's eyelids drooped, and she thought she heard Puck say something, but sleep already took over her.

* * *

Sabrina awoke when something poked her cheek. She mumbled and waved it away, yet it poked her again, more persistent. Sabrina opened her eyes and was face-to-face with Anita. The genie's hazel eyes were urgent, but she stayed silent as she pointed to Puck. The fairy boy was asleep, snoring so loudly it rattled leaves on the trees. Gray mist seeped out of his hoodie pocket, which was conjoined with Anita's bottom half. The genie must have been scared when she dispersed from her lamp only to be inside a sticky boy's pocket. Sabrina tried to reassure her.

"It's okay," Sabrina whispered. "He won't hurt you."

Anita sniffed, and gagged. "I'm not worried about that." The genie pinched her nose. "He reeks to high heaven!"

Puck blinked his eyes open, drool spewing out of the side of his mouth. He spotted Anita hovering over the children and sprang up quickly, taking his little wooden sword out of his pocket and waving it menacingly at the magical being.

"We don't need you anymore, _spy._" Puck hollered at Anita, who stared at him with wide eyes.

"Spy?" Anita gasped.

"Don't play dumb with me," Puck huffed, waving his weapon by her face.

"I really don't know what you are talking about!" Anita said in a little voice, looking like she was about to cry. She looked over at Sabrina for help.

"Puck thinks that Tristan only gave you to me to worsen my magic addiction." Sabrina explained. She averted her gaze. "And I'm starting to think so, too."

"What? No!" Anita yelped, her energy crackling around the children. "Tristan would never do that. I would never do that!" Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she started to cry.

"I don't have any sympathy for you!" Puck announced, but looked over at Sabrina with a frown. Sabrina returned the same look.

"Sabrina needs me," Anita explained, rubbing her face with the back of her hand. "She's going to become dangerous!"

"Everyone's been saying that," Sabrina fumed. "I'm waiting for it to actually happen!"

At that moment, a sharp pain enveloped Sabrina, causing her to drop to ground. The anguish she remembered from her time in the jail returned to her body, but this time more intense and constant. Sabrina let out a scream as it felt as though someone was stabbing her repeatedly in the stomach with hot knives. Anita grabbed Sabrina's hand, and even though she felt magic seep into her veins, the agony did not relent. If anything, it was intensified. The genie started panicking, letting go of Sabrina's hand as the girl was wailing, tears steaming out of her eyes.

"It's not working!" Anita bawled, but Puck was already in action blowing harshly into his little flute, then picking up Sabrina carefully. Pixies swarmed out of the forest by the thousands and picked Anita's lamp, as the took aloft in the air. Sabrina let out a wail, almost punching Puck in the face.

"Where are you taking her?" Anita urgently asked, as they all took off into the night, flying north, The Trickster King in the lead.

"To Baba Yaga!" Puck responded over the wind. He glanced down at Sabrina, who was borderline conscious. She'd had tried her hardest to fight the paroxysm, but it was useless. The girl had no control over her body anymore.

The change had already begun.


	14. Author's Note: ITS EDITING TIME, BABY

Hey guys! So, I'm kinda surprised nothing has been released on the Sisters Grimm book #9 yet. I mean we usually get a book every May, and I have seen NOTHING. Though, I'm not too upset, considering the ninth book is the _**final book**_ in the series, and let's be honest here, I'm going to cry like baby when I finish it. BUT THAT HASN'T HAPPENED YET SO..LET'S MOVE ON TO WHAT I MADE THIS A/N FOR.

I was planning to put up a chapter or two _this_ weekend, but a big thing I've been wanting to do is edit this story. I reread it every now and again, especially when I'm writing the next chapter so I make sure I don't leave anything mentioned beforehand out. A bad habit I have is not checking over my work before I finally publish, because I will seriously sit there not fully satisfied with my writing. I'll fix it up, edit, mull over it, get stressed out that it sucks butt, and just feel like its not good enough (for my standards, at least!) You've probably have noticed some grammatical and spelling mistakes, so there's why.

This is something I really want to do. I'm actually really excited to take the time and fix it up, and get back into writing.

The plot itself will not change at all. I'm just going to add more detail, more dialogue, more of Sabrina's thoughts. I'm getting rid of the whole Nyssa thing, it was more of a plot-bunny anyway, and considering I hadn't mentioned it all since like chapter four, I think you could tell its wasn't that important anyway. xD

I'll also be combining some chapters to make them lengthier. Changin' some chapters titles. I think you'll guys will be impressed. Oh! And that reminds me. Where are all of my old reviewers? I miss you, come back! But seriously, some of you that reviewed last chapter have been there since the very beginning, and reviewed on _every single one_. You know who you are!

Alot of you guys actually like Tristan, which honestly surprised me. I half expected the reviews to be more like, "I dont like this Tristan kid, he's stupid and is retarded take him out of the story and it will be fine." Or, "PUCK IS SABRINA'S SOUL-MATE."

But you guys actually like him. (Well, some of you.)

I have roughly around 2 weeks of school left! I will probably start editing tomorrow, I'm going to try to do a bit everyday. I'll post another A/N when its finished and then its off to the next chapter! Check back through the chapters when you have time and see if you can spot any changes. =D

Oh. And I've began plotting a brand new fanfiction. That it all I will say...

I appreciate every alert, favorite, and review! You all are the reason I want to improve this story! 3

Review with any suggestions you have, thoughts, or just to say you read this!


End file.
